


Accidentally on purpose

by antennapedia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Space Pirates, Space marriage, cocoa, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antennapedia/pseuds/antennapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara, I keep telling you, space-married isn't a thing any more than space restaurants are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on purpose

"How many times is this?" Clara said. She hadn't meant to stamp her foot as she said it, but apparently she had.

"Four. Not counting that time with the Aztecs and the cocoa, which I was merely doing to demonstrate what I'd done on my last visit."

"Five times. No, six. You're forgetting the time on Vega Five with the--"

"Oh, right, the hand-holding while standing on the platform to the gods."

"Which _you_ made us do because, and I quote, the wind through the chimes was creepy."

"Well, in my defense, it was."

"Yeah, actually, it was." Clara hadn't minded holding his hand just then, because it had been seriously creepy, which was not how it was perceived by the local species, which in fact found the sound deeply romantic, which was why the platform was the _wedding_ platform and people who held hands on it were signaling their most solemn intention to _get married_ which she and the Doctor had now done _six_ times. By accident.

"I'm starting to think this isn't accidental."

"What isn't?"

"This getting space married over and over thing."

"Clara, I keep telling you, space-married isn't a thing any more than space restaurants are."

"Space pirates are, though."

"Well, yeah."

"And the space pirate captain of this space pirate ship just married us."

"Well, yeah."

"Accidentally on purpose. Again. See, this is my point. Again. How many times are you going to get us into this mess?"

"As many times as it takes," the Doctor said. Before Clara could react to that, the ropes binding them to the prow of the ship came loose. "There we are," he said. "Can you swim? Now would be a good time to learn. Jump!"

Clara took his hand, and they were falling into the warm blue sea below them, and if she shrieked with laughter as they fell, it was entirely a coincidence.


End file.
